


Masquerade

by waywardodysseys



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Formalwear, Jealousy, Kingsman 2 Spoilers, Met Gala, Spoilers, The Phantom of the Opera feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You are working for the Statesman and must accompany Agent Whiskey to a gala to place a tracker on a mark who will lead the agency to an important person.This involves a jealous Whiskey who wants to be with you - personally and professionally.
Relationships: Ginger Ale & Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman), Jack | Whiskey/Reader, Jack | Whiskey/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*
> 
> **This does have spoilers for Kingsman: The Golden Circle.**

Ginger walks into the room you’re using to dress for the evening. You are helping Whiskey on a mission at a black-tie formal event at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City.

“You look gorgeous,” Ginger whispers as she approaches you from behind, while you look in the floor length mirror.

You laugh nervously, “I haven’t dressed this fancy in ages.”

Ginger smiles at you in the reflection of the mirror, “you’ll be fine. Jack’s to meet you there,” she pauses as she hands you a small coms bud, “I’ll be on the coms. Jack has one too.”

“Yeah, Jack,” you utter.

You’ve been with the Statesman for two years, working alongside Tequila yet when Champ had called you to ask a favor to help Whiskey you couldn’t deny your boss.

“I need someone primarily to go with Whiskey, just to keep him under control.” Champ had mentioned to you days prior.

“And there’s no one else?” You had asked, knowing Whiskey’s reputation. Great agent, charming personality, flirty twenty-four seven.

Champ had informed you no one else was available to accompany him and that this mission was not a one-man job. Therefore, reluctantly agreeing to join Whiskey.

“Good. It’s in New York City. I will let him know he’ll have backup,” Champ had smiled through the hologram call.

You had then boarded a plane for N.Y.C. and now here you are dressed in a frilly rose-gold colored ballgown, about to place a mask on your face, and head out for a night out on the town, which technically wasn’t true but it’s how you felt since you hadn’t dressed up for anything in years.

“You’ll be fine,” Ginger remarks as she gives your arm a reassuring squeeze.

“I hope so.” You state as you place the coms bud in your ear and leave.

\-------

The limo drops you off and you begin walking the red carpet of the Met Gala. Masks donning people’s faces since this year’s theme was “Masquerade.” Multitudes of celebrities were decked out in fancy and shimmering costumes along with their own masks – most looked custom made to match their outfits. Photogs and interviewers lined the stairs to the entrance of the Met, waiting for their chance at speaking with the celebrities who were handpicked to attend this special event.

A tall and lanky gentleman approaches you with a black studded Venetian mask, dressed in a tailored tux complete with bow tie. You smell his cologne as you take note of the thin mustache on his upper lip.

“Jack,” you whisper.

“Darlin’,” Jack drawls in his Southern accent.

You breathe a sigh of relief. You two had arrived separately; you were hoping to find him among the bountiful crowd quickly, not get lost in the sea of people.

Jack takes in your dress along with the black lace laser cut Venetian mask adorning your face, “lookin’ beautiful,” he holds his arm out, “shall we?”

You smile politely, “of course.”

Jack escorts you further into the Met and deeper into the party.

When you think of a masquerade your first thought is from the musical _The Phantom of Opera_. People dancing choreographed dances in big ballgowns. Music filling the air, people intoxicating themselves with rich champagne and hors d’oeuvres. You also thought about secret couples coming to the event, while others were unaware of them, and enjoying a night where they could be together because of the masks.

The vibrant scene unfolds before the two of you as your eyes take in the extravagant decorations – two and three tiered chandeliers along with ribbons of string in various colors hanging from the ceiling, circular tables with white tablecloths and candelabras, other tables packed with towers of food for consumption. Music flows through the area as people mingle with one another.

“The mark has arrived,” Ginger’s soft voice remarks through the coms buds.

Her voice pulls you out of your trance. You remove your hand from the crook of Jack’s arm and begin walking through the throng of people.

Jack watches you disappear into the crowd then makes his way around the horde of people. He swipes a couple decadent chocolate covered strawberries and eats the treat slowly. He savors the taste as his eyes travel through the crowd. He finds perch on a set of stairs, so he’s able to keep an eye on you and the mark.

He watches as you smile and blush when gentlemen approach you. He also takes in how some of the ladies look at you as you walk by. Jack knows you are a beautiful creature, even without all the makeup and the fancy clothes. Something stirs deep inside of Jack. Is it infatuation? Is it, perhaps, jealously?

When he had heard you were accompanying him his heart leapt. He had been sweet on you since you had begun working for Statesman, was upset when Champ partnered you with Tequila instead of him. He pinned after you for two years and he finally got to work with you. And now, other men were asking you to dance instead of him. He reminded himself you two were here for a job first and foremost.

Jack grasps the bannister as he watches a man take your hand and escorts you to the dance floor. He tightens the grip as jealousy makes his blood boil. He wishes he were the one dancing with you. Wishes his hand was on your lower back, wishes it was his hand your hand was holding as he led you across the dance floor. He wanted to know what your body felt like against his, he wanted to feel your soft skin against his. Jack wanted more than a dance, he wanted all of you.

“You okay Jack?” Ginger’s crisp voice questions.

Jack groans, “I’m fine Ginger.”

“Y/N can’t hear us Jack. Your heartrate is elevated along with your blood pressure. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jack huffs, “where’s the mark? All these goddamn masks! It’s frustrating!” Along with seeing you dance with a man who isn’t him.

“Our source indicated he’d be wearing a suit with coattails along with a gold Venetian mask with what looks like a harp in the middle then a horse on each side of the harp. He has a red and black rose boutonniere pinned to his suit jacket,” Ginger replies.

Jack’s eyes scan over the crowd. He doesn’t see the mark on the first sweep, but then his eyes travel back to you. “Fuck,” Jack mutters under his breath.

“What?” Ginger asks sharply.

 _The mark is dancing with Y/N_ , Jack thinks as he tries to formulate a plan is his mind.

After several beats, Ginger pipes back up, “Jack! What is it?”

“I got this handled Ginger,” Jack sighs heavily, “no worries. I promise.” At least he’ll try to promise himself he has this handled.

Jack slowly makes his way down the staircase. His deep brown eyes remaining on you as you dance with the mark. He takes in your eyes holding the other man’s gaze. His mind racing with questions.

 _Does she know its him? Does she know she’s dancing with the mark? Is she safe_ , Jack snorts softly, _of course she’s safe, you’re here cowboy._

Jack hears your soft laugh as he approaches you dancing with the gentleman. He sees your eyes catch him, sees the slight shake of your head.

 _She knows_ , Jack thinks as he stands frozen. His mind scrambling with thoughts of recusing her and hopefully her thanking him later tonight back at his apartment.

Jack balls his hands into fists. Anger and jealously sweeping throughout his body. He’s been trained to rescue those in help, those in need. And you needed him, you needed his help. “Fuck,” Jack curses under his breath and continues walking towards to you and the mark.

“Excuse me,” Jack drawls sweetly as he taps on the gentleman’s shoulder.

You look at Jack in shock and surprise. You had given a shake of your head, fending him off. You knew the man you were dancing with was the mark. You had clearly heard Ginger in your coms bud giving you a description of the mark a minute before you made sure to walk into his eyesight.

“The lady and I are dancing here,” the mark states. He doesn’t remove his hands from your body.

“You’ve been dancing with her long enough,” Jack hisses quietly. He’s holding himself back from punching the gentleman. “I think it’s time to let someone else have a dance with the beautiful lady.”

The mark stands tall, confident. “The lady hasn’t complained—”

Jack steps forward, nearly getting in the man’s face. “She is tiring of you sir.”

You watch as Jack and the mark stand _thisclose_ and face on another. You never had to deal with Tequila being this…jealous? Was Jack jealous of a man dancing with you? Or was it the fact it was the mark dancing with you and not some civilian?

You clear your throat, “gentlemen. I can handle myself. Thank you very much.” You smile weakly at them as they both turn and look at you. “Besides everything has been taken care of.”

Jack raises a brow. He knows what you are referring to – the tracker. The mark on the other hand just shakes his head.

“Obviously this gentleman wants to dance with you mi lady,” the mark slightly bows then moves on, “maybe a dance for after dinner?”

You smile politely, give a curt nod, “maybe.”

The mark nods in return then excuses himself and walks away.

Your eyes on him as the mark retreats. You move your eyes sharply to Jack, “I had everything under control Jack,” you emphasize his name with a hiss, “I didn’t need you coming to my rescue.”

“I, uh,” Jack stutters, “I just thought you needed _help_. Not rescuing.” But he did want to rescue you.

“Help. Rescue,” you shrug, “basically mean the same thing,” you sigh heavily at his silence, “Ginger informed me of his description seconds before he approached me and asked for a dance. I was shocked but thankful I didn’t have to seek him out.”

Jack frowns, “she described him to me then I saw him with you. I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment.” _No, you got jealous._ “But you did place the tracker on him?”

You nod, “yes. Don’t worry. Ginger said it’s activated. We’ll finally get him Jack. And the Statesman will be able to get more information on Poppy.”

The Statesman had been gathering information on Poppy Adams for months now, concerned she was going to release a drug to the world’s population. The mark you had placed the tracker on was dating the woman, and hopefully keeping tabs on him would lead the Statesman to Poppy’s lair because she’s hidden away from the world.

Jack moves his eyes up and down your body. He has the opening to ask for your hand. He holds his out, “will you dance with me?”

Your heart skips a beat as you look down at Jack’s outstretched hand. _He did help me_ , your mind thinks as you gnaw absentmindedly on your bottom lip, _what the hell_. You smile, “yes.”

Jack smiles brightly, keeps the moan inside of him as he feels your soft hand in his. Your hand is small in his brawny one as he pulls you close with his other hand and places it on your lower back. His body filling with warmth as he’s able to feel you against him.

After minutes twirling around in silence to the music and moving around other couples on the dance floor, Jack finds his voice, “you should be my partner.”

 _What_ , you think as his mind draws you away from the music and concentrating on moving your feet in the right direction. You hum lightly trying to absorb Jack’s words. “I am Tequila’s partner Jack.”

Jack sighs, “but it’s Tequila,” he says the agent’s name with disdain, “I’m sure being stuck in Kentucky isn’t thrilling. The city is thrilling Y/N. I could show you around the town.” _And my place._

“I don’t get into bed with my partners Jack,” you retort. You smile and continue as he looks at you in disbelief, “if you want something with me, I can _not_ work as your partner.”

Jack let’s your words sink in. _I have a chance._ “So, maybe I have a chance?”

You laugh lightly, keeping in the back of your mind you know he’s a charmer and a flirt. You are going to take this one step at a time. “Maybe Jack. But it’s one chance. Just. One.”


End file.
